


The Flowers

by Sketchypheebs



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Denial, Gen, Poetry, Unhappy Ending, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchypheebs/pseuds/Sketchypheebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to something superficial only pulls you deeper into the darkness.<br/>Never let them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers

_‘Look at the flowers. Let’s count the flowers. One, two, three, oh and look! There’s a fourth. Just look at the flowers and let there be quiet.’_

_‘Everything will turn out the way it should.’_

_‘It will not be okay.’_

_‘I don’t believe you.’_

_‘You should count the flowers.’_

_‘One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Five yellow flowers. They look like the sun. If it went out, we would be free from conscious life. And if the flowers went out as well, there would be no more distraction.’_

_‘Feed them. Let them live, but you killed them! Let them come back!’_

Whisper it as though someone would hear you; as though someone would care. Whisper, speak, shout, and scream. Do anything. Just let them come back. Feed them. **They are only different! Let them come back!**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, after I saw the episode where Lizzie finally cracks once and for all. Confession: I was crying.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
